mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Vengir/Transkrypt
Discord (z ang. niezgoda lub waśń) — Draconequus, postać epizodyczna, przyjaciel Fluttershy, obecnie zamieszkuje w Ponyville. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w dwóch pierwszych odcinkach drugiego sezonu, gdzie jest głównym antagonistą, lecz w odcinku Keep Calm and Flutter On zostaje zreformowany. Koncepcja postaci i inspiracje Discord został zainspirowany niejakim Q, bohaterem serialu Star Trek.http://www.equestriadaily.com/2011/09/massive-jayson-thiessen-q-from-bronycon.html Obydwaj pojawiają się w błysku światła, lubią zabawę, pstrykają palcami, gdy używają swoich mocy, a nawet są grani przez tego samego aktora. Wygląd Discorda został zainspirowany mitologiczną chimerą, której ciało składało się z części wielu różnych zwierząt Wygląd Discord ma końską głowę, inną jednak, niż pozostałe postacie z serialu, poroże jelenia po prawej stronie i róg kozy po lewej, jeden długi kieł, źrenice różnych rozmiarów, język węża i kozią bródkę. Jego prawa ręka pochodzi o lwa, lewa jest szponem orła, prawa noga pochodzi od jaszczurki, a lewa od kozy. Ponadto jego prawe skrzydło jest skrzydłem nietoperza, natomiast lewe pegaza. Oprócz tego ma końską grzywę i ogon smoka. Z kształtu ciała przypomina węża. Choć w serialu nie jest to wspomniane, Discord tak naprawdę jest chimerą, czyli stworzeniem z częściami ciała pochodzącymi od różnych zwierząt. Życiorys thumb|Rozbawiony Odległa przeszłość Dawno temu, Discord rządził Equestrią. Były to wówczas czasy niepokoju i nieszczęścia. Księżniczka Celestia oraz jej siostra widziały jak nędzne było życie wszystkich kucyków, więc gdy Klejnoty Harmonii zostały odkryte, postanowiły mu się przeciwstawić, ostatecznie zamieniając go w kamień. Scena wiktorii została przedstawiona w witrażu na zamku w Canterlocie. Powrót W odcinku Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1 po wielu latachNie zostało określone ile dokładnie lat upłynęło od pokonania Discorda, ale jeśli uwzględnimy fakt, że nastąpiło to przed zamianą Luny w Księżycową czarownicę, możemy wywnioskować, że upłynęło przynajmniej tysiąc lat. zaklęcie, które trzymało Discorda, zostało przełamane przez kłótnie między Znaczkową Ligą. Po swojej ucieczce, Discord zaczyna siać chaos w całej Equestrii. Pogoda wymyka się spod kontroli pegazów. W jednej z początkowych scen odcinka Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1, można zobaczyć, że chmury zamieniły się w watę cukrową oraz pada z nich czekoladowy deszcz. Na dodatek uciekają, gdy Rainbow Dash próbuje je przegonić. Wspomniany pegaz na prośbę Applejack wyjaśnia: Jakby tego było mało, kukurydza na Farmie Sweet Apple zamienia się w popcorn, a jabłka urastają do takich rozmiarów, że pod ich ciężarem uginają się drzewa. Okazuje się także, że nawet zwierzęta nie są bezpieczne, gdy królikom wyrastają bardzo długie nogi. Twilight próbuje wszystko naprawić przy użyciu swojego zaklęcia, lecz nie przynosi to efektu. Udało jej się częściowo zaradzić problemowi w inny sposób, lecz jej radość zostaje przerwana, gdy otrzymuje list od księżniczki, wzywający ją do pałacu. Główne bohaterki dowiadują się wówczas kto jest odpowiedzialny za całe zamieszanie oraz że jedynym sposobem aby go pokonać, jest użycie Klejnotów Harmonii przeciwko niemu. Niestety okazuje się, że zostały one skradzione, pomimo umieszczenia w komnacie, którą mogła otworzyć jedynie Celestia. W tej samej scenie, Discord nawiązuje pierwszy kontakt z głównymi bohaterkami, lecz jeszcze nie w pełnej okazałości, a jedynie w formie żywego witrażu. Dysponuje on dość szczegółową wiedzą na temat każdej z głównej szóstki. Zapytany o miejsce ukrycia Klejnotów, dość niechętnie odpowiada w formie wiersza-zagadkiW polskiej wersji nierymowany: Lecz Twilight błędnie to interpretuje, myśląc, że Klejnot zostały ukryte w pałacowym labiryncie. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Discord pojawia się po raz drugi, lecz tym razem w pełnej okazałości. Aby upewnić się, że przyjaciółki nie będą "oszukiwały", pozbawia je rogów i skrzydeł. Ustanawia też zasadę, że cała szóstka musi uczestniczyć w poszukiwaniach. W rzeczywistości, chciał on jedynie rozdzielić bohaterki, aby mógł je jedna po drugiej urobić. Bez wsparcia przyjaciółek, cztery z sześciu kucyków uległy jego namowom, stając się przeciwieństwem tego, co reprezentują. #Applejack zostaje zwabiona do "Gaju Prawdy", gdzie zostaje jej przedstawiona wizja przyszłości, w której traci ona swoje przyjaciółki. Nie mogąc znieść prawdy, postanawia od tej pory kłamać. #Pinkie Pie trafia do parku balonikowego, w którym ożywione balony bez przerwy się śmiały. Jeden z nich płata jej złośliwego psikusa, powodując, że wszystkie balony zaczęły śmiać się z Pinkie. Discord przekonuję główną bohaterkę, że dokładnie to samo robią jej przyjaciółki i robi z niej ponuraka. #Rarity zostaje przedstawiona iluzja pięknego diamentu, któremu jednorożec nie może się oprzeć. W rzeczywistości jest to zwykły głaz. #Fluttershy pomimo starań, nie ulega namowom antagonisty. Sfrustrowany Discord zamienia ją siłą w gbura. #Rainbow Dash zostaje przedstawiona wizja zrujnowanego Cloudsdale. Postawiona przed wyborem: kontynuować misję, czy lecieć ratować swój dom; wybiera to drugie. Ucieczka Rainbow spowodowało natychmiastowe przerwanie gry, tym samym powodując zniknięcie labiryntu. Discord wyjaśnia sfrustrowanej Twilight, że nigdy nie powiedział, że Klejnoty są w labiryncie. Po ponownym przeanalizowaniu zagadki, dochodzi ona do wniosku, że są one ukryte w Ponyville. W drodze do miasteczka, na jaw wychodzi jego pełnia mocy. Cały krajobraz jest nie do poznania, kucyki i zwierzęta dziwnie się zachowują, a na dodatek jest w stanie zmieniać cykl dnia i nocy wedle własnego uznania. Głównym bohaterkom w końcu udaje się odnaleźć Klejnoty Harmonii, lecz nie działają one poprawnie, ponieważ ich właścicielki już nie reprezentują odpowiednich cech. Zrezygnowana Twilght, traci wiarę w magię przyjaźni, co wprawia Discorda w euforię. Wtedy zaczynają się dziać dziwne rzeczy - jak czekoladowy deszcz, wata cukrowa, króliki mają długie nogi itd. i to za sprawą Discorda, który wykrada i ukrywa klejnoty harmonii i nagle pojawia się w witrażach pałacu i odpowiada zagadką, która brzmi: "Gdy Elementy znaleźć chcesz, zmianom zdarzeń musisz nadać sens. Zwroty i zakręty to część mojej gry, a wszystko znajdziesz tam, gdzie dróg początek był." Twilight myśli, że Discord ukrył klejnoty w labiryncie pałacowym. Kiedy główna szóstka chciała wejść do labiryntu to Discord najpierw odbiera skrzydła Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash oraz rogi Twilight Sparkle i Rarity (z wyjątkiem Pinkie Pie i Applejack, ponieważ to ziemskie kucyki) - to pierwsza zasada jego gry, natomiast druga zasadza jest taka, że każdy z kucyków zagra w jego grę inaczej gra się skończy i on wygra, potem oddziela szóstkę w labiryncie i zaczyna się jego gra: * Pierwszą ofiarą Discorda była Applejack, która miała spotkać się z resztą przyjaciółek, po drodze jej uwagę odwracają trzy jabłka - podobne do tych, na jej boku. Owoce toczą się do sadu prawdy, gdzie trzy ożywione stosy jabłek kierowane przez Discorda, oznajmiają Applejack, że może zadać im jedno pytanie o przyszłość, teraźniejszość, lub przyszłość. Applejackzadaje pytanie, jak skończy się ich misja. Jednak to, co widzi w jeziorze, doszczętnie ją przeraża. W tafli odbijały się jej przyjaciółki. Żadna z nich nie chciała mieć ze sobą nic wspólnego. Przerażona Applejack zostaje zahipnotyzowana przez Discorda, który zrobił z niej kłamcę. * Następna była Pinkie Pie, która wchodzi do ogrodu balonowego. Na każdym kolorowym baloniku widać szeroki uśmiech, Jednak nagle jeden z balonów zaplątuje się koło jej nogi, i kucyk wpada do kałuży błota. Wtedy balony otaczają Pinkie Pie, która jest przygnębiona tym, że ozdoby śmieją się z niej. Wtem pojawia się podstępny duch niezgody i przyjmuje postać jednego z baloników. Wtedy hipnotyzuje Pinkie Pie, która staje się marudą, zrzędą i ponurym kucykiem. * Kolejna była Rarity, która zauważyła w kamiennej ścianie trzy diamenty. Chciała się temu oprzeć, ale dokopała się do ściany i znalazła "diament", który okazuje się być zwykłym głazem i w ten sposób zmieniła się w skąpego i chciwego kucyka. * Następna była Fluttershy, która poszła za motylami, które w rzeczywistości to był Discord, który mówi jej, że przyjaciółki uważają ją za słabą i nic nie wartą. Ona jednak zaprzecza temu i to zniecierpliwiło Discorda. Wskutek tego zmienił miłą i wrażliwą Fluttershy w okrutną i podłą. * Później została Rainbow Dash, która ścigała chmurkę nagle spotkała Discorda i chce zmierzyć się z nim osobiście. Ten jednak grozi jej, że jeśli nie odrzuci lojalności wobec przyjaciółek to Cloudsdale bez niej padnie i wtedy daje paczkę w której są skrzydła Rainbow Dash, by mogła odlecieć i wtedy zostawia kucyki w labiryncie i na tym kończy się jego gra, Discord wyjaśnia Twilight, że nie ukrył klejnotów w labiryncie, lecz gdzie indziej. Rozwiązaniem zagadki Discorda był dom - Ponyville, to stamtąd główne bohaterki ruszyły. Kiedy odnalazła Klejnoty Harmonii, które były w książce to chciała użyć ich przeciwko Discordowi, jednak się nie powiodło bo, klejnoty harmonii nie mogły zadziałać, ponieważ: * Nie było z nimi Rainbow Dash * Były dotknięte niezgodą przez Discorda.thumb|Pokonanie Discorda I przez to Twilight zmieniła się w kucyka nie uznającego Ponyville za dom, a resztę kucyków za przyjaciółki. Jednak gdy dostała raporty przyjaźni od Księżniczki Celestii to wróciła do siebie i odczarowała dotknięte niezgodą przyjaciółki i w ten sposób razem pokonują Discorda zamieniając go z powrotem w kamienną rzeźbę oraz przywracając wszystko do normy. Wystąpił również w odcinku "Keep Calm and Flutter On", w którym, pod wpływem przyjaźni Fluttershy, stał się dobry i obiecał już nigdy nie używać swojej magii w złych celach. Galeria